


A Place For Us

by WriterSine



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AKA I have a lot of feelings about Cora Harper, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage AU, Bisexual Character, Cora is bi, Corissa, F/F, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Heris, There is some violence toward the end, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: During the Andromeda Initiative's fight for survival, Cora realizes that Sarissa Theris isn't the hero Cora thought she was.But Andromeda is about new beginnings. When the battles are over, sometimes something new and beautiful can grow, if given the chance. Cora never expected her new beginning might include Sarissa as well.





	A Place For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellemagly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellemagly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Episode 50-Duel of Feels 2 Corissa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356523) by Chicks n Fics. 



Cora slumped over her desk in the bio lab, head in her hands. The  _ Leusinia _ was safe, but she had gone and broken her first rule. “Stupid, stupid. Cora Harper, you know better than to get attached,” she muttered.

 

The door opened with a quiet whoosh. Cora could think of only two people who would come and check on her at the moment, and Lexi had a deep reservoir of patience from her two hundred odd years. She would wait for Cora to come to her when she was ready.

 

Without looking up, Cora said, “Hey, Sara.” It came out more of a sigh.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Sara asked, stopping by the edge of the desk.

 

“Can I just do today over again?” Cora said, raising her head and shaking it. “And not topple a hero in front of her entire ark?”

 

Sara’s gaze dropped, her mouth drawing into a grim line. “She made a bad call. But, it’s like you said. Sarissa is a good enough soldier that she doesn’t need forgiveness to serve as pathfinder.” After a moment’s hesitation, she added, “I know that was difficult, you really admired her.”

 

Cora looked down at the desktop. “When I was in Talein’s Daughters, it was the first time I really felt as if I’d found a place where I fit in. Sarissa’s manuals and books were a significant part of that. They defined the lifestyle of an asari commando. They taught me how to act, and think. I got used to thinking the asari might have all the answers, but they were just as lost as we are.” A horrible realization crept into her mind.

 

Before she could voice it, Sara replied, “Asari do live longer, but they just as fallible as we are. They’ll find their way, just like we did.” Her tone carried that quiet, resolute authority Cora had heard her use when meeting angaran leaders, talking to Sloane Kelley, and communicating with the  _ Nexus _ . She wondered if Sara even knew she was using it. It had become part of who Sara was as she grew into her role, Cora realized.

 

A small, wistful smile tugged at Cora’s lips. With it, the horrible realization cleared leaving only the truth behind. “Can I tell you something?”

 

Sara nodded, her ponytail bobbing.

 

“The old man was right to make you pathfinder. I’m always looking to a mentor or someone with a plan. If it had been me, I would’ve screwed up worse than Sarissa.” It wasn’t a comfortable admission, but Cora felt better once she voiced it.

 

Sara looked away, a small smile on her face. Then she looked back at Cora. “Heleus has definitely taught us that there are just some things you can’t always plan for. Plans aren’t always bad though. And that doesn’t change the fact that we still need people who can carry them out and keep everyone on task. Those are the people who will catch the small stuff and make sure that things get done right. You’re reliable and hard-working, and you care about doing the right thing. It’s not flashy but it’s still important. We couldn’t do this without you, Cora.”

 

Only years of self-discipline kept Cora from tearing up. “Thanks, Sara.”

 

After a beat of silence, Sara asked, “Want a hug?” 

 

Cora chuckled. “That would be great.” She stood and they embraced. Sara squeezed her tight, as if she meant to show her regard for Cora through force alone. When they parted Cora thanked her again and said, “Don’t worry about me. Today was a lot to process but I’ll be on the bridge when you need me.”

 

Sara nodded and walked out of the lab. Watching her go, Cora realized she had broken her rule about attachment twice.  _ But maybe it’s okay if you put the right amount of trust in the right people _ , she thought, sitting at her desk. She started typing her report on the rescue of the  _ Leusinia.  _ For the first time, Cora felt that maybe it was safe to put down roots here. 

 

@_@_@

 

Cora stood in Pathfinder HQ, checking on the  _ Paarchero’s _ integration status. It was a relief to have all the arks back, their people accounted for, more or less. Datapad in hand and mind in space, she turned from the terminal and crashed into someone walking passed her. Cora stumbled, the datapad falling to the floor. The other person staggered, bracing Cora’s body with their own. She blinked, staring down at the strong, blue hand cupping her forearm, then up into dark brown eyes set in a blue face accented by dark, angled markings. It was Sarissa.

 

Cora jerked away from her, feeling surprise and consternation. Sarissa bent and picked up the datapad. It gave Cora enough time to recollect her professional demeanor. As she took the datapad from Sarissa, she said, “I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“No harm done,” Sarissa replied, her voice calm and tone steady. The sort of voice that conveyed reassurance and reliance. Cora glanced down at her datapad, luckily it wasn’t broken, and wondered if it was a pathfinder thing.  _ Having that attitude that says, I’ll take care of it. It’s alright _ . 

 

Because she was looking down, Cora could see that Sarissa hadn’t moved. She glanced up. “Can I help you with something, ma’am?” 

 

Sarissa’s lips thinned a little, but then her expression smoothed. “I heard about what happened on the Archon’s flagship and with Pathfinder Raeka. How is Ryder doing?”

 

Cora hands tightened around the datapad. Memories flashed through her mind: the rows of dead salarians; Sara collapsing to the ground; SAM’s voice: “Stimulating the cardiovascular core”; the behemoth rampaging through the white gallery of remnant junk. She would never be able to forget that furious, tense moment when Sara hesitated, then set her jaw and announced they would save the Nakmor scouts. Cora sighed, her shoulders drooping. “It was pretty hard on her. But I think talking to Drack helped.”

 

Sarissa turned slightly and looked at the memorial to previous pathfinders. Cora did as well, watching it cycle through Alec, Macen Barro, Matriarch Ishara, and finally Raeka. Their gazes met. Cora’s hands tightened around the datapad again. She could feel the pull of her biotic ability, like a slight pressure building in the back of her head. If not for the years of self-discipline and her huntress training, her datapad would be splinters by now. Sarissa drew breath to speak and Cora braced herself.

 

“I’m sorry that she had to go through that.” Sarissa’s gaze fell. “When you’re in that situation, even if you feel like you made the right choice, you don’t feel good about it. Believe me.”

 

Cora hesitated a moment, because she did believe Sarissa. At last she said, “I suppose the question comes down to how you calculate risks...and the costs.” The final word came out a little harsher than she intended.

 

Sarissa’s brows rose slightly but she gave Cora a small nod. “At times war doesn’t allow you to appropriately weigh your decisions. You make a choice at face value. Often it will have consequences you didn’t foresee.”

 

Cora folded her arms. “So what do you suggest one does in that situation?”

 

“You seek the best option. The one that will help the most people in the long run. The algorithm of casualties is never pleasant or easy, but it’s toll is something you must accept. There is a saying in human popular culture, from one of your films, ‘The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one’.”

 

Cora huffed softly in derision. “The only difference there is Mr. Spock was sacrificing  _ himself _ , as was  _ his _ prerogative, Sarissa.” She glanced at her omni-tool. “I need to get back to the  _ Tempest _ , excuse me.” 

 

She left Pathfinder HQ at a brisk walk that faltered as soon as she reached the tram. There was no message on her omni-tool, and now Cora didn’t know what to do. After a moment for hesitation she opened her omni-tool again, “Lexi, can- Can I talk to you?”

 

“Of course, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just, ran into Sarissa.”

 

“Ah, why don’t you come back to the  _ Tempest _ .”

 

“Thanks. I’m sorry to call out of the blue like this,” Cora said, selecting the docking area for her destination.

 

Lexi chuckled. Cora groaned, realizing what she said. 

 

“It’s no problem, Lexi replied. “I’m here to help, Cora.”

 

In the  _ Tempest _ ’s medbay, Cora finished describing her conversation with Sarissa and sipped from her cup of  _ yelet.  _ The hot asari drink had always reminded her more of hot chocolate than coffee, subtly sweet at first then rich with a surprisingly crisp aftertaste. Cora had developed a taste for it during her time with her commando squad. She inhaled the warm, aromatic steam and looked up at Lexi.

 

Lexi sat back in her chair, one arm crossed over her chest, the other propped under her chin. Her cup of  _ yelet  _ sat untouched on the desk beside her. “It sounds like you’re still angry,” she said.

 

“She was still trying to justify leaving Matriarch Ishara behind, when she should know better!” Cora said.

 

“I thought you said you believed she accepted that what she’d done was wrong,” Lexi said.

 

Cora set her cup on the desk. “I do,” she sighed, then paused, thinking. “I do,” she repeated, her voice a little quieter. “I just don’t know why I kept talking to her about it. Why I even gave her that chance.”

 

“It seems to me that as much as you’re still disappointed in Sarissa, you’re disappointed in yourself,” Lexi said, lowering her hands to her lap. “You had a great deal of respect for her. You put her on a pedestal, only to discover that she is, if you’ll pardon the idiom, only human after all. This is something that we all do, to a degree, with people we admire. When that rosy image is damaged we feel wronged because something precious to us has been threatened. At times we can acknowledge that there is still good in the person we admire, and continue thinking well of them. Other times we are forced to acknowledge that we were wrong, and that perhaps this person wasn’t as worthy as we thought. That’s where you are. Realizing that Sarissa would be willing to sacrifice Matriarch Ishara after otherwise conducting herself in an honorable manner meant that you were wrong about her.”

 

Cora looked down at the floor.

 

“But, Cora...” Lexi paused. When Cora looked up, Lexi leaned forward and continued, “You don’t need to keep beating yourself up over this. You’re not responsible for Sarissa choices or her reputation. Her choices were her own. And while it’s perfectly normal to feel hurt and angry by the ‘loss’ of someone you admire, you should forgive yourself too.”

 

“But I was the one who exposed her,” Cora said.

 

“And do you regret that? If you had the ability, right now, to take it back and not say anything, would you do it?”

 

“No. People deserved to know the truth. And Ishara deserved justice. It was the right thing to do.”

 

“Then you have nothing to feel guilty for. You’re grieving for the person you thought Sarissa was. Anger is part of that. To move on, you’ll need to forgive yourself for the way you felt about her.”

 

Cora said nothing. She picked up her cup and stared at the violet contents.  _ I thought I was fine after that talk with Sara, I guess not. _ Turning her gaze to Lexi, she said, voice soft, “It’s hard. To let that image of her go. I know it’s not fair to place those unrealistic expectations of perfection on someone. Even someone as competent as Sarissa is. Because she’s a good soldier. She’s even shaping up to be a good pathfinder. But, she was still my hero.”

 

“I know,” Lexi said gently. “Your training as an asari commando is a very central part of who you are. Sarissa’s manuals helped shape that. But you can still be Cora Harper, asari commando, and Cora Harper, the woman who no longer hero-worships Sarissa Theris.” 

 

Cora winced at ‘hero-worship’. Then, she let Lexi’s words wash over her. She inhaled, exhaled, and took a sip of the cooling  _ yelet _ . “Okay,” she said. “I think I can do that.”

 

Lexi smiled and picked up her cup. “I have every confidence in you.”

 

When Cora returned to Pathfinder HQ the next day, Sarissa wasn’t there. Eventually she learned that the asari pathfinder had taken her team to rescue a shuttle from the  _ Leusinia _ that had been lost in the Scourge. 

 

Disappointment, untinged with anger, settled into Cora’s stomach at the news. After speaking with Lexi, she had wondered why Sarissa wanted to talk with her about Matriarch Ishara. To Cora’s way of thinking, that was the last subject and she the last person that Sarissa should want to talk to. Then she remembered. It had been about Sara and how she was coping with Raeka’s loss. That was it.

 

@_@_@

 

The next time Cora saw Sarissa was a few days later. Suvi and SAM were on the verge of deciphering the remnant map. Sara wanted to be at the  _ Nexus _ so she could bring the navpoint and plan to take Meridian before the Initiative leadership as soon as possible. 

 

Cora walked in just as Sarissa was turning away from Tann’s perch at the back of room.

 

“Oh, and just one more thing before you go, pathfinder,” Tann said. 

 

Sarissa stopped, her body half-turned away, and rolled her eyes before turning to face the director once more. Cora’s lips twitched in a small smile as she went to one of the data terminals to check on the status of their requisitions. 

 

“I understand you’re eager to improve your standing in the eyes of other asari, but next time consider that the  _ Nexus _ is dependent on maintaining its goodwill with the angara. Try not to antagonize them, if you can help it,” Tann said.

 

“And I told you, that was a band of  _ Roekaar _ . Have you heard any complaints from Aya?” Sarissa asked, tone icy.

 

“Not yet, I just want you to keep that in mind, going forward.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Once she was finished with Tann, Sarissa came over to the unoccupied terminal next to Cora. “Lieutenant Harper,” she said with a nod as she opened her omni-tool. “SAM, please copy all current Scourge data.”

 

“Yes, pathfinder,” her SAM said.

 

Cora’s eyes widened as she caught sight of Sarissa’s hand. It was bandaged, though not heavily. As Cora watched, Sarissa’s fingers twitched, so her muscles and nerves seemed undamaged. Her gaze shot to Sarissa’s face. “What happened?”

 

Sarissa looked at her hand, then at Cora. Tone crisp, she reported, “During our rescue mission we had to fight off _ Roekaar _ . They were going to kill the people and salvage our tech. Their leader, a blue female named Faaren, was going to disconnect the circuitry for one of the pods. I warned her not to. Biotic punch met electrocuted  _ firaan _ . They’re fast with those little daggers. She fried my shields and cut open the back of my hand. I underestimated the power of their bioelectric discharge.” Her omni-tool beeped. Sarissa lowered her hand to her side. “I should get going,” she said, tone a little apologetic.

 

Cora glanced at the time. “I'll walk out with you. I’m meeting a friend for lunch at Hub Grub, that new restaurant someone opened in their apartment.” 

 

Sarissa’s nod was brisk. As they strode out into Operations, an awkward silence fell over them. 

 

_ I do need to meet Lexi, but I’d like to hear about the  _ Roekaar _ too,  _ Cora thought, feeling a little nervous. She said, “The angara are strong, dynamic allies but some of them don’t want us here. How badly did she cut you?”

 

“Not bad. I’ll be healed by the end of the day. As to the angara, their mixed stance is understandable, even if it doesn’t make our job any easier. We trained for this. Unlike the Scourge, we don’t have to make things up in the heat of battle.” 

 

They walked into the tram station. 

 

“Such as punching an armed terrorist? Did you get her at least?” Cora said as they walked into a vacant tram car.

 

Sarissa’s smile was wry. “I left a small dent in her chestplate. And it was better to risk my hand than a defenseless asari’s life. ‘A huntress’s strikes must be swift and surgical. Just as a physician cuts out a tumor, so a huntress must destroy injustice without damaging those she must protect.’ Is that not so, lieutenant?” She glanced at Cora as she sat down.

 

The smile didn’t quite reach Sarissa’s eyes, Cora realized. She also seemed to be waiting for something, her posture straight in the seat, feet planted on the floor, as if she were ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Cora selected the docking bay as their destination, then turned to face Sarissa. She didn’t feel angry, like during their last conversation. But she wouldn’t lie to save Sarissa’s feelings. The truth would hurt. However, as she met Sarissa’s gaze, Cora also knew that Sarissa expected the truth from her. She said, “You would know, ma’am, you wrote it.”

 

Sarissa’s gaze fell to her lap, then lifted to stare straight ahead. “Yes, I did,” she replied, and sighed. In a much quieter voice that Cora almost missed under the hiss of the closing door, she added, “It almost feels like another life.”

 

Before Cora could reply, the door opened as someone hurried forward to catch the shuttle before it left. An asari walked on, wearing the uniform of Operations personnel. They stopped mid-step, half in and half out of the shuttle, as their gaze passed over Cora and focused on Sarissa. A scowl crossed their face as Sarissa looked up to see who had come in. When she saw the other asari’s expression she turned her gaze forward. The asari made a low, disgusted noise, turned on their heel, and left. The door hissed shut behind them.

 

Cora sank into the seat next to Sarissa. Her lips parted but she couldn’t think of anything to say, though she wanted to say something to take the sting out of the other asari’s snub.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sarissa said, as the tram accelerated, leaving the station behind.

 

@_@_@

 

The weeks that followed felt like years to Cora, so much happened in rapid succession. They explored a remnant city, Sara died again, and secured Meridian as a new world for humanity, killing the kett Archon in the process. Cora was pretty sure she would never get used to watching one of her closest friends die. No matter how many times Sara came back. But, a new home for humanity and the kett in disarray were certainly things she could live with. 

 

Cora pressed “send” on her latest report to the Heleus Council. They had just concluded another expedition to an unexplored sector of Meridian, joined for the first time by Scott as one of the ground team. Pushing away from her desk, Cora stood and went to the rows of ferns in the hydroponic cases behind her. She started checking the plants for dead growths or signs of rot or infections. Her mind drifted back to the seeds she and Sara planted on Eos. She wondered if any had set down roots by now.

 

She was partway through the second row when her terminal pinged. Cora turned, wiping her hands on a scrap of cloth, and opened the new email. It was from the Initiative Cryogenic Reproductive Center asking her to come in for a screening appointment the next time they were at the  _ Nexus _ . Cora frowned. The infertility drugs were still in her system. With everything going on, there hadn’t been time to start the reversal procedure. Not that that had been a priority anyway. However, from what Gil said, as viability became more solid, they were slowly but steadily restoring everyone’s fertility.  _ Perhaps my number came up, _ Cora thought. 

 

A new email popped up in her inbox. It was a message from Sara stating that they would be heading to the  _ Nexus _ for a little shore leave tomorrow. Cora typed up a reply to the CRC point of contact, asking if she could schedule an appointment in the next few days. 

 

Two days later, Cora walked into the CRC’s waiting room and checked in at the front desk kiosk. There were four other people. Two women sat side by-side, holding hands and exchanging nervous, excited smiles. An asari sat a couple chairs away, reading on the omni-tool propped up on her rounded abdomen. Cora sat down near a man with salt and pepper hair who sprawled in his seat, arms crossed and eyes closed. 

 

She wasn’t left waiting long. A door at the back of the room opened and a woman with brown braids came out. “Cora,” she called.

 

Cora rose and followed the woman into a hallway. 

 

As they walked, the woman held out her hand to shake, “I’m Jill. When I realized one of Gil’s crew was coming in, I offered to take care of you.” Cora shook Jill’s hand, her polite smile slipping. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll protect your confidentiality. Gil knows that if he asks for any info I put his balls in a vice. But,” she made a chopping motion with her hand, “if you want a different person to handle your file, just let me know and I’ll pass you onto someone else.” 

 

“Well, it’ll only be the one visit, right?” Cora asked.

 

“That’s up to you,” Jill said. “The process will be as short or long as you want it. And, if you need me, I’ll be here every step of the way.” She stopped by a door labelled A3 and opened it with the press of a button.

 

“Okay, hold on.” Cora held up both hands. “I thought the reversal of the infertility drugs only required one treatment.” She glanced over Jill’s shoulder into the room and saw...couches?

 

Jill’s brows quirked upward in confusion. She glanced at the datapad she held, then her eyebrows rose and a smile passed over her face. “No, this visit’s not about the infertility drugs we had to take for cyro. Though I can arrange for you to get that done too, while you’re here. This is about something else. My boss is a little cagey about how this might be perceived, so it wasn’t stated in the email. Come in and I’ll explain.”

 

Cora ran a hand through her short hair, brushing it away from her face, then she nodded. 

 

They sat across from one another on blue pleather couches. On the wall opposite the door, a display cycled through the beautiful renderings of what the golden worlds were supposed to look like. The room was small but not cramped, and lit differently. The corners were more shadowed, light focused around the couches and the small table between them. It made the space seem cozy and intimate.

 

Jill set her datapad on the table and sat forward. “Okay, here’s the pitch: you, as well as a few thousand others, were selected for a special, experimental program that takes the information you gave during your intake interviews and matches you with another member of the Initiative. Someone you’d be compatible with, a person with similar experiences, values, and interests.”

 

“Sounds like a dating service, just within the Initiative instead of on the extranet,” Cora said.  _ What’s experimental about that? _

 

Jill laughed. “It’s definitely modeled after extranet dating services from the Milky Way. But, honestly, it’s more of a matchmaking service. Though don’t tell my boss I used that word. Officially it’s the Structured Compatibility and Marriage Project,” she said, inclining her head conspiratorially. “My boss thinks ‘matchmaker’ is too archaic and makes us sound like busybodies or something like that. Even though we kinda are.” A small, wry smile tugged at the corners of Jill’s mouth.

 

“SCAMP, if you go by the acronym, isn’t much better,” Cora commented dryly.

 

“That’s all management. I’m just a lowly fertility specialist.” Jill shrugged. “Anyway, at the moment, we’re already helping people who came to Andromeda with the aim of starting a family, now that Ryder and the other pathfinders have established stable outposts. But that’s just stage one. All those people needed was a support system to get started. In a few years we’ll have the first generation of kids native to Andromeda. It’s an investment with a quick return for our future here. SCAMP is a longer term investment. We help people meet potential partners, give them the space and support to get to know each other with the understanding, that once their relationship is established, they’ll commit to one another and have kids.”

 

Cora sat back. “Why pick someone like me, then? I’m a second for a pathfinder, my permanent home is a ship, not a station or a planet. I’m not in a position to settle down, let alone have kids.”

 

“Actually, the demands of your job are what made you a perfect candidate for this ‘project’.” Jill’s lips twitched in suppressed amusement as she picked up her datapad and started scrolling through it. “That, and your practical, responsible reputation. We know we can rely on you to approach the project in good faith and provide feedback. Even if you end up telling us to take a hike. And, because you're busy, the structured aspect compliments your current lifestyle. It lets you prepare for the future by allocating as much time and attention as you can spare with someone to help you facilitate the detailed stuff. It’s a low pressure space to fall in love at your own pace.”

 

_ Except it’s not low pressure because you’re expecting me to find someone, settle down, and have kids, _ Cora thought.  _ And I and everyone I meet will have that knowledge in the back of our heads.  _ She sighed. “What if it goes nowhere? Like, we decide we’re better as friends who don’t want the responsibility of co-parenting? Or I find someone on my own?”

 

“SCAMP is voluntary. You can opt out or put it on hold at any time.” Jill glanced at her datapad. “In your intake interview you stated that you were interested in a family, eventually. After your duties with the pathfinder team were fulfilled. I know the Initiative isn’t out of the woods yet, but I  hope you’ll give us a chance. We’ve already crunched the numbers and put together a prospective shortlist.”

 

Cora was only half-listening. She remembered that interview. It felt like a lifetime ago. At the time she had been picked by Alec Ryder for the pathfinder team. The interview was more of a formality. They hadn’t been looking for reasons to include her, just making sure there were no reasons not to. Even so, Cora had been careful with her answers. The old man had offered her a place on his team and she wanted to fit with the Andromeda Initiative’s plan. An aspect of that plan was putting down roots and creating a new life. 

 

_ But it wasn’t a complete lie _ , Cora thought. She wanted a family, people she loved, who loved her. It had been something in her nebulous future here in Andromeda. She imagined a house with a large garden, full of roses, probably a husband, and daughter. 

 

However, the only thing she could vividly picture were the roses. Yellow roses growing on a trellis against the house. Red American beauties, white damask roses, and asari  _ azules _ ; the special variety grown by the great Uruguayan botanist Nina Li López as a gift for the first delegation of asari diplomats visit to Earth after the First Contact War. Cora knew what she wanted in her garden. However, when she tried to picture a spouse and offspring, their figures were a blur.

 

_ “I don’t need someone else’s plan. I just need a new beginning.”  _ She had said those words to Sara when they planted the desert wildflowers on Eos. It was still true. She didn’t need SCAMP. But, Cora also couldn’t deny that she was intrigued, her interest piquing when Jill said “prospective shortlist”. She shifted in her seat. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Jill asked, sitting back. 

 

“I’ll try it for a little while. To provide you with feedback, if nothing else. How does this work?”

 

Jill grinned. “For the first two or three ‘dates’, we’d prefer if you met here, that way someone’s on hand to mediate things if necessary. And you can meet with me or someone else afterward if you need to talk about how it went. If you and the other person hit it off, you’re welcome to contact one another outside the CRC too, but that has to be mutually agreed on.”

 

Cora nodded. 

 

“Can you come in again in the next couple days? The person at the top of your list is just as busy as you are. Her schedule is unpredictable, but she’s currently on the  _ Nexus _ .”

 

“Her?” Cora stared at Jill.

 

“Is that a problem?” Jill consulted her datapad. “In your application you stated that you consider yourself bisexual with a strong  preference for males. Is that still representative of who you are?”

 

“Uh, yes,” Cora said, her voice quiet. During her time with the asari, Cora learned that she was attracted to female as well as male. She hadn’t been lying when she told Sara her fun was on shore leave, not with someone on her commando squad. At the time, Cora was determined not to break her first rule. She would be a friend, a comrade-in-arms, as reliable as their favorite sidearm. But going further would have been too far. That didn’t change the fact she had a one night stand with an asari bouncer on the Citadel. She added, “I’m just surprised.”

 

“Okay, let me know how you feel after the interview. Your shortlist is comprised of both sexes. It just so happened that your top match happened to be female.” 

 

Cora nodded again. “Who is it?”

 

@_@_@

 

Cora arrived at the CRC twenty minutes early for her appointment two days later. The waiting room was full of people, or else she would have paced. Instead she sat in one of the three vacant chairs, staring at the door, her stomach churning. 

 

She sat there for several minutes, aware of the bustle around her. A pregnant woman and two men arrived. Then a turian couple were ushered into an exam room at the back. 

 

“Cora?” 

 

Cora turned her gaze from the door. It was Jill.

 

“I thought our computer system was glitching when it said you checked in seven minutes ago,” she said with a grin. “Come on back.”

 

Jill didn’t lead her to one of the couch-filled, intimate meeting rooms. Instead she took Cora to a room with two counters, a sink, and chrome-top table and chairs. “Want something to drink? We have a several species worth of variety. Non-alcoholic, unfortunately.”

 

“Any  _ yelet _ ?” Cora asked.

 

Jill produced a mug and a disposable, insulated cup. Then she opened a couple cupboards until she found a jar of dark purple powder. Cora took it with thanks and deposited a spoonful into her cup. She added a quarter cup of hot water and stirred furiously until the powder was blended, then added more hot water to the frothy, super-concentrated mixture. Aromatic steam drifted into the air. Cora sighed, feeling the anxious knot in her stomach ease. She sipped from foamy surface.

 

“Do you take it with anything?” Jill asked.

 

“ _ Deri _ juice?” Cora said. “It’s not as common as some condiments, but I-” 

 

Jill opened the fridge and held up a small bottle of green liquid. 

 

Cora smiled and added a few drops to her  _ yelet _ . She sipped again. The sweet, rich taste was now complimented by a hint of sourness. “Thank you,” she said.

 

“You’re welcome,” Jill replied, pouring coffee into her mug. “I tried that once on the Citadel when I lived with two asari roommates and couldn’t afford coffee one week. Never could develop a taste for it. I’m too used to enjoying a drink that hates me.” She took a swig of the black brew. “I miss the caffeine though.”

 

Cora smiled.

 

Jill checked the time. “About more five minutes. Still nervous?”

 

“A little,” Cora said, and took another drink. 

 

“You’re welcome to take that in with you.” Jill nodded at the  _ yelet _ . After about a minute of silence, she added, “If it helps, she was a little reluctant to take part in the project too, until she heard you were her top pick. Then she agreed immediately.”

 

Cora’s eyes widened. She looked at the floor, inhaling the aromatic steam and trying to figure out how to react. On one hand, she felt like she was going to throw up. On the other, it was almost as if her heart was ballooning into her throat. She set down her cup. It was also impossible to deny that her curiosity was piqued yet again. “Can I have another cup? I’d like to make some for her as well.”

 

After preparing the  _ yelet _ , Cora followed Jill to a room labeled “A2”. It was a room much like the first one she had been in: couches, coffee table, intimate lighting. Cora sat on one of the couches and placed the two cups on opposite sides of the table. Jill left. About two minutes later the door opened again. Sarissa walked in, a sheet of paper in one hand.

 

“Hello, li- Cora,” she said, laughing softly as she sat down on the other couch. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to call you ‘lieutenant’ but it almost slipped out.”

 

_ Is she nervous too? _ Cora wondered with surprise. Somehow, that realization made Cora feel less so. 

 

Sarissa’s gaze fell to the cup on the table before her. “Is that for me?” Her eyebrows rose, her dark brown eyes widening a little.

 

Cora blushed a little. “Yes, Jill offered me a drink, so I figured I would make some for you too. It’s plain, I wasn’t sure how you like your  _ yelet _ .”

 

“Plain is the only way I like it. Thank you,” Sarissa said, taking the cup in both hands. “How do you take yours?”

 

Cora glanced down at her own drink. “With a little  _ deri  _ juice.”

 

“Really? It’s not too sour? I know  _ deri _ is an important ingredient in asari cooking but I can barely tolerate it.” She took a drink.

 

“No, I like the sour. After eating mostly bland ship rations growing up, I’ve found I prefer strong flavors.” She sipped her cooling  _ yelet _ as well, trying to work through her feelings. It was strange to be here, like this, with her. They were talking like two people on a blind date. Cora never would have expected that.

 

When Sarissa lowered her cup she picked up the sheet of paper and laid it on the table. “My CRC handler gave me this to help break the ice.” Cora glanced at it, listed were a series of questions. She glanced at Sarissa who asked, “So, why did you want to come to Andromeda, Cora?”

 

“Alec Ryder recruited me,” she said and paused, unsure of how much more to say. Sarissa watched her expectantly. Cora tried again, “And I accepted because I thought, they need  _ me _ . Maybe- Maybe I can finally find a place where I belong.” Cora finished her  _ yelet _ so she wouldn’t have to look at Sarissa’s face. Her stomach was in knots again. 

 

“You didn’t feel like you belonged in the Milky Way?” Sarissa asked, her resolute, crisp voice surprisingly gentle in tone. She was leaning forward, elbows braced on her knees. The cup cradled in her long, blue fingers. 

 

Cora set her empty cup on the table. “Weapon grade biotics make people nervous. It’s different for asari, everyone has the ability to some degree. But, before we left, biotics were still relatively new to humanity. I grew up on a cargo freighter, and when we found out I had biotics, I became a liability to my parents.” At Sarissa’s faint frown she added, “They still loved me, of course. But we all knew how dangerous it could be if I lost control, and that was before I got any training.”

 

“So,” Sarissa said, the words coming slowly, as if she were testing each for structural integrity. “After being transferred from Talein’s Daughters, you joined the Initiative so you could make a place of your own.”

 

Cora blushed and nodded. “Why are you here, Sarissa?” she asked.

 

“I was recruited to be part of Ishara’s team. But I agreed because...because life was too settled in the Milky Way. And, I know there are dangerous and lawless parts of that galaxy. But Citadel space was settled, and that’s where asari command wanted me. But, I’ve done everything a war hero is supposed to do, I’ve fought and triumphed and fought and taught. I wanted to test myself on a front line again, where I would need all my wits and skills to build and defend something new and worthwhile. So when I got the offer to come to Andromeda, I accepted it.” She looked down into her cup. “I wanted to see what kind of soldier I was when the stakes were real and there was nowhere settled to turn to.” With a small sigh and wry smile, she turned her gaze up to Cora’s. “Turns out I’m not a very good one. Don’t humans have a saying about this? Wishing for something and getting it?”

 

“‘Be careful what you wish for’?” Cora said. 

 

“Yes, that wish certainly turned sour.”

 

Silence fell between them. Sarissa drank her  _ yelet _ . Cora glanced down at the list of icebreaker questions. The next one read: “What do you like to do for fun?”  _ Not appropriate or helpful, for this moment, at least, _ Cora thought.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sarissa said, setting her empty cup on the table with a soft clack. “I keep bringing this up. This-”

 

“Pathfinder, I am sorry to interrupt but an alert has just come in that requires your immediate attention,” the asari SAM said.

 

Their gazes locked. Before Cora could make an excuse to give her privacy, Sarissa said, “Go ahead, SAM.” 

 

“A scientific expeditionary team on Kadara has been taken hostage by a band of  _ Roekaar. _ The team consisted of two asari, two humans, a salarian, and three angara.  All but the angara were taken prisoner. One human, one angara, and the salarian are dead. The remaining angara returned to Ditaeon and are being treated for minor injuries from their trek through the mountains. They were the ones who reported the incident.”

 

“You called the survivors ‘hostages’,” Sarissa said, “Have demands been made?”

 

“Yes, the surviving angara returned with a message from the  _ Roekaar _ leader. Would you like to hear it now?”

 

Sarissa opened her omni-tool. “Yes.”

 

A female voice with a Voeld accent filled the room: “Nexus, if you want your people back alive you will bring us fifteen assault rifles. Ten cases of ammunition for the same. And ten cases of first aid materials.” 

 

Cora grimaced. After Sara and Jaal discredited Akksul, the  _ Roekaar _ had fractured. The Angaran Resistance had reclaimed many of their fighters and talks between Aya and the other groups were ongoing. But in the meantime, the Resistance had all but severed ties with those who still held to the extreme xenophobic tenets. Those groups had started preying on others for supplies, robberies mostly. This was the first time hostages had been taken.

 

The recording continued: “In three days you will bring the ransom to this navpoint,” a list of coordinates followed. “The ransom must be delivered by Sarissa Theris and two others.” The speaker’s voice, firm and matter-of-fact before, turned menacing, “Do you remember me,  _ skkut _ ? My  _ firaan _ remembers you. After three days, we start cutting off their alien limbs until our demands are met. If you bring any more besides two to help with the ransom, Sarissa Theris, I will slit their throats myself.”

 

Sarissa’s hands curled into tight fists. “Faaren de Roekaar,” she muttered, looking up at Cora. The previous uncertainty and gentle interest were gone from her face. Sarissa was an unsheathed blade.  _ A huntress in pursuit, nothing more, nothing less, _ Cora thought. It made her feel sad, a little, as if Sarissa were somehow farther away, more unknowable.

 

As their eyes met, Sarissa’s cold fury seemed to recede a little. She grimaced and stood. “I’m sorry, but I have to deal with this.” Her voice was gentle, tone regretful.

 

Cora rose. “I'll come with you.” 

 

Sarissa’s tense expression seemed to relax minutely.  _ The muscles around her mouth _ , Cora decided. She gave Cora short nod, then moved toward the door; Cora a step behind her 

 

Once the two of them left the clinic, Cora asked, “Has Sara heard?”

 

“SAM?” Sarissa prompted.

 

“No, Lt. Harper,” SAM replied. “Shall I notify her, pathfinder?”

 

“Yes, we’ll probably need her help,” Sarissa said. “Do Tann and the Moshae know?”

 

“Yes, the message was forwarded to them as soon as it reached the  _ Nexus _ . I monitor communications for anything relevant to you or your missions, pathfinder. You received the message as soon as it arrived,” SAM said.

 

Sarissa put a hand up to her ear. “Director Tann?” she said. “Yes, I’ve heard it. I’m on my way to Pathfinder HQ now.”

 

Tann stood at the roundtable of comm terminals speaking to an image of Moshae Sjefa. “Oh, good, you’re here,” he said as soon as he saw them. The words were a little more clipped than usual. “Would you please tell the pathfinder and Lt. Harper what you were telling me?”

 

The Moshae inclined her head to both of them in turn. “I spoke to the ambassador from Aya. As you already know, the leader of this particular band of  _ Roekaar _ is Faaren de Roekaar. Her story has a common beginning, after losing her family to the kett, she joined the _ Roekaar _ before she turned twenty. Unlike many others she renounced her family name.”

 

“It sounds like the  _ Roekaar _ became her family, ma’am,” Cora said. 

 

“I think that is a fair assessment. It would explain her fanatical dedication despite the slow dissolution of the  _ Roekaar _ under Akksul. As a consequence of such loss of her blood family and the threat to her adopted family, she has become a very dangerous woman,” the Moshae said. 

 

“Tragic as that may be, it’s truly unfortunate that she has chosen to take out that misplaced anger on us,” Tann said, tapping one finger on the terminal. In a voice dripping with regret he added, “Would that we had known those particulars about such an individual.”

 

Cora kept her features neutral but could not help but glance between Sarissa and the Moshae.  _ Is he trying to insult both of them by implying they haven’t been doing their jobs? _

 

“I did make note of her in my report several weeks ago,” Sarissa said, her mouth a grim line. “The information would have been added to our dossier on the  _ Roekaar _ , at the time.”

 

“I have asked the ambassadors to hold off on reporting this to their representative planets, for the time being,” the Moshae said, her tone cool. She cast a narrowed look at Tann. “News of this kidnapping and the deaths will hit hard, especially on Aya. While Akksul did not kill Jaal,” she paused a moment then continued, her tone forcibly brisk, “he came close enough that it destabilized an already contentious part of angara society. News that an angara died as a result of  _ Roekaar _ actions will only destabilize things further. I recommend that we formulate a strategy before releasing a public statement.”

 

Tann released a short sigh. “Of all times for Kandros to be off station. I have sent for him to make recommendations.”

 

“There’s no time for that. We have three days. This situation is high risk. Five lives are at stake. Faaren de Roekaar is not afraid of killing, and as it stands she wants two things: resources and revenge,” Sarissa said, bracing both hands on the table before her. “If she can’t get either of those she will execute those people.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” Tann asked with a sniff. “That we negotiate with this terrorist? That we accede to her demands?”

 

“She has the power right now, we need to give the appearance of agreeing to her terms until we can take that power away.” Sarissa turned to the Moshae. “The first option is negotiation. Do you think that would work?”

 

Moshae Sjefa was silent a moment. Before she could speak Sara strode into Pathfinder HQ, Jaal and Liam on her heels. Cora went over to them and brought them up to date. “We’ve just been discussing whether negotiation is a viable option. Tann wants to wait to get input from Kandros.”

 

Sara looked from Cora to Tann. “Kandros is on Eos, there’s no time to wait for him to come back,” she said.

 

Jaal cleared his throat delicately. “It is my opinion that Faaren cannot be negotiated with. She has spoken out against rejoining the Resistance because of Evfra’s decision to aid the Milky Way races during the Battle of Meridian. While it might be possible if we found the right negotiator and had more than three days, even then I think our chances of securing the release of the hostages without violence are small.”

 

Moshae Sjefa sighed. “Reluctant as I am to say that there is no nonviolent solution, I must agree with Jaal. It will not be possible to negotiate with Faaren de Roekaar.”

 

“That leaves us with the our second option: extraction,” Sarissa said. “We can’t go galloping in there with the militia. We need two small elite teams. The first needs to go to Kadara and perform reconnaissance on where the hostages are being held, how best to approach their position, the number of guards, etc. The second team will arrive on Kadara three days later with the ransom. While they are delivering it, the first team will extract the hostages. Once they’re safe the second team will withdraw.”

 

“How can you be so sure this plan will work?” Tann asked.

 

“As I said before, this Faaren wants revenge. I’ll be leading the second team with the ransom. She wants to kill me, and it will distract her from our true aim of saving the hostages.” 

 

“And you’re confident this will work?” he pressed. “This isn’t a time for taking unnecessary risks. As you said yourself, this is a high stakes situation.”

 

The muscles in Sarissa’s jaw flexed but her voice was firm and even as she replied, “It’s my official recommendation as pathfinder.”

 

“And you, Ryder? What do you think?”

 

Sara’s gaze moved from Tann to Sarissa and finally settled on Cora. Irritation bloomed in Cora’s chest. She had been on missions much like Sarissa described. It was textbook commando strategy. She held Sara’s gaze, her brows drawn together slightly, and gave her a tiny nod.

 

“I agree,” Sara said, her attention sliding from Cora’s face to Tann’s and then Moshae Sjefa’s. “Sarissa’s plan is a good one.”

 

“Then I will bow to your recommendation, Ryder, and your experience, Theris,” Tann said.

 

Sarissa inclined her head toward Sara, though her eyes were on Cora, and half-turned, as if to leave the table. “Let’s not waste anymore time, then,” she said. 

 

They adjourned to the  _ Tempest _ to talk. Sarissa would lead the ransom team with two others. Ryder would lead the infiltration team to free and extract the prisoners. Sara sent word to the rest of the  _ Tempest _ ’s crew, ordering them to report back to the ship, they were leaving in six hours. They would go to Kadara directly, make contact with “local informants”--which meant Reyes Vidal and the Collective--and scout out Faaren’s location and strength. Sarissa would arrive in three days with the ransom. 

 

“One more thing,” Sarissa said, “Two of my squad are in the infirmary, during our last mission they got badly burned by the Scourge. Can you spare one of your people to join me?”

 

Sara nodded. Cora watched her gaze drop to the conference table and guessed that Sara was considering and discarding people in her mind. She also knew who Sara should pick. Cora glanced at Sarissa, but Sarissa was watching Sara, waiting. 

 

“Cora,” Sara said. “With your training you would fit well into Sarissa’s team. Can you do it?” Sara’s voice was light but her expression was searching.

 

Her question surprised Cora, a little. She expected an order. What surprised her even more was that she was weighing Sara’s question.  _ Months ago, I would have volunteered. _ She glanced at Sarissa who looked from Sara and her with a very neutral expression, never quite meeting Cora’s eyes.  _ But that’s not what’s stopping me now. I don’t understand what happened at the CRC today. It was like a date, but why was she there? _ Cora wanted to ask. However, now was not the time.

 

“Yes,” she said.

 

Later, after Sarissa left, Sara took Cora aside. “I hope you didn’t feel too on the spot there. You really are the best fit for her team, but I can send Scott instead if you want me to. You guys were together when the news of the kidnapping came in, weren’t you?”

 

Cora nodded. “But don’t worry about it, you made the right choice. Things between Sarissa and I are a little confusing right now, but...we’re both professionals. Our feelings don’t matter as long as there's work to do.”

 

“Okay,” Sara said with a sigh. She put a hand on Cora’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “And your feelings matter to me. And if she wants to be worth anything, they should matter to Sarissa too.”

 

Cora gulped. “It’s not like that! We were just thrown together by an algorithm, to see if their system works or not. Sarissa and I just respect one another.” Cora shut her mouth, her face felt very warm.

 

Sara managed to make her smile look conciliatory, though her tone held what sounded like suppressed amusement. “You’re right, it’s probably nothing to worry about right now. As long as you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it. Let’s get to work.”

 

@_@_@

 

Three days later, Cora walked up the stairs of the landing pad as Sarissa’s shuttle landed in Ditaeon. A gust of displaced air ruffled her hair, the locks falling across her forehead when the wind dissipated. 

 

Cora brushed it out of her face as the door opened and Sarissa jumped out. She smiled slightly when she caught sight of Cora, and inclined her head in greeting. Cora smiled in response, her insides feeling quivery all of a sudden. Despite the danger they were about to walk into, seeing Sarissa made Cora’s heart feel lighter. 

 

Sarissa turned back to haul on the end of a crate. Another asari dropped down from the shuttle and grabbed the other handle. Cora recognized the medic of Sarissa’s squad, Laren. He and Sarissa heaved the crate out of the shuttle and across the landing pad to where Cora stood. Laren went to assist Vedaria and two more asari shift a larger crate out using their biotics. Sarissa joined Cora.

 

“Guns and ammo are all in there. First aid is in the smaller one,” she said, standing with her hands clasped behind her back. 

 

“Between the Charlatan and the angaran victims’s information, we got a pretty good idea of where the  _ Roekaar _ are and how best to approach them. Sara, Jaal, and Scott left this early morning. They should be established and ready to move in once we arrive,” Cora said. A few strands of hair tickled her temple. She ignored it.

 

Sarissa nodded. “Anything else we need to do before we leave? Transportation?”

 

Cora shook her head. “Sara and I already smoothed things over with the mayor. He feels personally responsible, but he understands that this is our job.” She turned her gaze from the big shipping crate to see Sarissa watching her. 

 

“You’ve got a little…” Sarissa tugged off a glove, reached out, and smoothed Cora’s hair across her forehead and away from her face. Her long, blue fingers carded through Cora’s silver hair, tucking it behind Cora’s burning hot ear. Sarissa’s touch seemed to linger a moment. Then it was gone, and Sarissa became very focused on pulling her glove back on. “Would you help me carry the small crate to the transport?”

 

Cora swallowed. “Sure,” she said, relieved her voice sounded sort of normal.

 

Their transport was a small all-terrain truck provided by the mine at the mayor’s directive. Gil had gone over it with Cora at his elbow, to his annoyance, to make sure it was in working order. Cora didn’t expect sabotage, but it never hurt to be thorough. After the larger shipping crate was loaded, Sarissa, Vedaria, and she climbed into the cab. The rest of Sarissa’s squad and the  _ Tempest _ squad were following in the shuttle.

 

Their destination was a shallow, dead-end gorge far into the mountains. Cora eyed the steep stone cliffs on either side of them. Something Sarissa had said during their strategy meeting rose in her memory:  _ “Yes, this plan hinges on Faaren betraying us. You heard the recording, Sara. Do you really expect her to negotiate the handover in good faith?” _

 

She opened her comm link with Sara. “Can you see this gorge? This is definitely a trap.”

 

“Yeah, Sarissa was right,” Sara replied, her voice filling the cab. “We have eyes on the hostages. They’re alive and being held in a small tent structure being guarded by six  _ Roekaar _ .”

 

As they neared the end of the gorge, angara rose from behind rocks. One held up her hand. Sarissa slowed the transport and turned it so it was parked at angle.

 

“We found the rest,” Cora said, her gaze raking the cliffs around them. She counted ten. They exited the cab. Sarissa walked over to stand in front of the crates, her gaze on the angara female who signaled them to stop. Cora and Vedaria stood on either side of her. Cora was recounting their opposition; still ten. 

 

The leader, a blue-skinned female with dark, curved markings over her forehead, came forward. Several fighters flanked her, shotguns and assault rifles trained on them.

 

“Show us the contents of the crates,” she said, her voice confirming her identity.

 

“Where are the hostages?” Sarissa asked. 

 

“Crates first. Once we know you’re not a cheat then we’ll take you to the prisoners,” Faaren said.

 

“Two down,” Sara reported. “Buy us a little more time.”

 

Cora glanced at Sarissa who didn’t look away from Faaren. “Let’s get them down,” she said. To Faaren, she added,”We need to use our biotics so tell your people to keep their anxious fingers off their triggers.”

 

Faaren narrowed her eyes. “Just unload our goods,  _ skkut _ .”

 

Sarissa moved to stand opposite Cora with Vedaria standing just off to the side. The three of them raised their hands, a blue-violet miasma surrounded the crates. They rose into the air and slowly drifted forward until they were a few feet clear of the transport.

 

“Third down,” Sara said.

 

They lowered the crates to the ground. Faaren motioned three of her fighters forward. Two jumped onto the larger crate and opened it. The third rifled through the smaller one. After a couple minutes one said, “Everything’s here.’

 

“It seems you won’t cause your people’s deaths today after all, Sarissa Theris,” Faaren said. She aimed her gun at her. “Drop your weapons and follow with your hands up, and we’ll take you to the prisoners.”

 

“We brought what you want. Why don’t you bring the hostages down to us and we’ll consider the trade complete,” Sarissa said.

 

Faaren snarled, “You do not dictate the terms, Sarissa Theris. Drop your weapons and raise your hands!”

 

“We’re made,” Sara said. “Scott, charge into there, keep them from killing the hostages!”

 

Yelling drifted down from the cliffs followed by the telltale hollow clap of a biotic charge. 

 

“Don’t let them escape! Kill her!” Faaren roared.

 

“Vedaria!” Sarissa shouted.

 

Vedaria keyed a command on her omnitool and a tactical cloak shimmered over her, Sarissa, and Cora. Faaren and her fighters started firing at where they had been standing. Cora gathered a mass effect field around her and shot forward in a biotic charge. She slammed into Faaren, sending her stumbling back. 

 

Behind her a small detonation went off, filling the air with the smell of ozone. Two angaran voices yelled. Cora leveled a couple of shots at the nearest fighter. Three more crowded close, shielding Faaren from her as she rose to her feet. Cora pounded her fist into the ground creating a nova of biotic energy. The Roekaar went flying.

 

“Cora, fall back!” Sarissa shouted. 

 

A faint thump sounded behind her. Cora half-turned in time to see an angara decloak and stab at her. The dagger slowed as it hit her shields. A rifle cracked back near the crates. The fighter crumpled and Cora glimpsed Vedaria expel her spent clip and whip back into cover to reload. Sarissa appeared at the other side of the crate, laying down suppressing fire with her assault rifle. Cora ran for the crates. As she neared Sarissa brought up a biotic barrier and stepped forward to meet her, bullets ricocheting as she escorted Cora back to cover.

 

Behind the relative safety of the crates Cora activated a shield burst to bolster their shields. Sarissa killed an angara as he rose from behind cover, his hand sparking with electricity. “Sara,” she said, “Have you secured the hostages?”

 

Sara didn’t respond.

 

Cora edged toward Vedaria and stood above her providing covering fire with her shotgun while she reloaded. Vedaria’s expression was drawn, reminding Cora of the way she’d looked back on the  _ Leusinia _ , but her motions as she reloaded were deft. Cora blasted a female fighter who stood with a grenade in hand, then ducked back behind the crate. Vedaria popped out and shot a Roekaar on the cliffs above them.

 

“Sara, come in. Yeina, where are you? We need backup,” Sarissa said.

 

“The gorge is too narrow, we can’t land close to you. We’re dropping Liam, Drack, Vetra, and Sorroe to head in on foot.”

 

“Goddess’s tears,” Sarissa muttered.

 

Sara’s voice crackled over the comms. “We’re safe. Everyone is safe.”

 

“That’s great. Yeina, go pick them up once you made the drop. Keep Laren, Regulix, Ursula, and Peebee with you. Most of the Roekaar are focused on us but I want to make sure there’s no incidental reven- Ah!”

 

Cora whipped her head around. Sarissa crouched on one knee, hand to her shoulder. Cora looked up, bodies lay on the ground near near the crate but there was motion on the cliffs above their position. She keyed in a shield boost for Sarissa and Vedaria. Then Cora wrapped the dark matter around herself and charged the sniper’s position.

 

He hit the rock wall behind him and slumped, stunned. Assault rifle fire peppered her shields. Cora turned as two Roekaar rushed her and aimed a nova at the ground in front of them. The blast threw the one in front off his feet. He slammed into the one behind him who tripped over an outcropping of stone and fell off the cliff, screaming into the gorge below. She finished off the closest one with a well-aimed shotgun blast. Blue blood splattered the stone. 

 

Cora heard a faint thump behind her then a blow struck her back. Her shields wavered but held, weakened. She turned, just in time to block a second stab with her shotgun, deflecting it to the side. The angara turned their wrist, cutting sideways under her guard. Cora jumped back as her shields took the brunt. She leveled her shotgun at them. The blast knocked them back. Cora shot again. A rifle cracked behind her, and her shields dropped. 

 

She whirled and shot without aiming. She missed but the sniper behind her fumbled his reload. She summoned enough will to thunder him with a nova. He flew off the cliff. Aware of footsteps behind her, Cora dove to the side, seeking cover. There was little that didn’t protect her from others on cliff as well. Assault rifle fire ripped through her armor on her right hand side, the impact throwing her to the ground. The back of Cora’s head hit a rock. Pain flared over her skull and through her abdomen. Teeth gritted, she looked up into the barrel of a gun held by Faaren de Roekaar.

 

A figure leapt onto the ledge, an aegis of biotic energy projected in front of her. Sarissa stood over Cora. Using her barrier like a battering ram, she shoved the Roekaar back. Their bullets ricocheted back at them, eating into their own shields. 

 

Cora closed her eyes, trying to slow her blood loss by pressing one hand to her wound and push herself up while holding her shotgun with the other. She gained one knee, panting through clenched teeth. Her vision swam when she opened her eyes. 

 

The sounds of nearby violence faded. Then Sarissa was by her side. “Cora.”

 

“I’ll-” She tried to stand and her vision darkened. Her bloody hand slipped from her side.

 

“Yeina, do you have our people? Bring the shuttle to the mouth of the gorge, Cora’s hurt,” Sarissa said, gently taking Cora’s wrist and pressing her hand back against the gunshot wounds.

 

“Affirmative…”

 

@_@_@

 

Cora became aware of being held. Her cheek pressed against something smooth and hard. Her side and head still throbbed.

 

Above her head came Sarissa’s voice, “How many surrendered?”

 

She recognized Drack’s voice responding but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Her consciousness and pain faded.

 

@_@_@

 

Cora came awake little by little. First colors, then shapes, then sounds, then details came into focus. 

 

“You’re awake.” Sarissa’s voice. Sarissa sitting beside her bed in the  _ Tempest  _ medbay. 

 

“Sa-” She coughed. “Water?”

 

Sarissa brought her some. Cora regained her bearings as she drank. Her internal clock said it was late. The pain was a distant ache. She and Sarissa were alone. 

 

When she finished the water, Sarissa said, “You took a terrible risk.”

 

“So did you,” Cora replied. “No cover, Faaren de Roekaar was up there.”

 

Sarissa gave her the oddest look, both regretful and tender. She reached up and covered Cora’s hand where it lay on the bed with her own. Her fingers curled loosely around Cora’s. “I once let down someone who depended on me to watch her back. I couldn’t let that happen again.”

 

Cora didn’t know what to say. She was surprised by the contact, and tempted to hold Sarissa’s hand back. Sarissa looked like she needed it.

 

The medbay door opened, admitting a smiling Lexi. “Cora, you’re awake!” 

 

Sarissa withdrew her hand. “I’m glad you’re awake,” she said and left.

 

Lexi started checking Cora’s vitals. It was 1:30 a.m. They were still docked on Kadara. Lexi and Laren had removed the slugs from Cora’s body and she was mending well. When Cora asked if she would be released tomorrow morning Lexi said, “We’ll see.”

 

Cora was allowed to leave her bed early afternoon on the next day. However, it was only to light duty or rest on the  _ Tempest _ and she wasn’t to use any ladders. Cora used the elevator in the cargo bay to walk upstairs to her desk in the bio lab. The ship was mostly deserted. Many of the others, Sara included, were in Ditaeon. 

 

In the bio lab, Cora sank into her desk chair with a grateful sigh. “SAM, is Sarissa around?”

 

“She is consulting with her pilot and second-in-command at the moment,” SAM replied.

 

“Could you ask her SAM to ask her to come talk to me when she’s free?”

 

“Certainly. And it is good to see you on your feet again, Cora.”

 

Cora chuckled. “Thanks, SAM. It’s good to be up.” 

 

She was working on their report of the hostage rescue when the door opened and Sarissa came in. Cora swiveled in her chair to face her. “Grab the chair from the tech lab, we need to talk,” she said.

 

Once Sarissa was seated opposite her, Cora locked the door to make sure they weren’t disturbed. 

 

“How do you feel?” Sarissa asked.

 

“Sore, but I’ll be fine.” She paused, then said, “Sarissa, why did you agree to the matchmaking meeting--date--on the  _ Nexus _ ?”

 

Sarissa sighed a little and put her hand on the desktop a few inches from Cora’s. Cora suspected that she wanted to hold hands again. Cora would, after she got her answer. Sarissa said, “Do you remember what you said to me after the Battle of Meridian?”

 

Cora frowned a little. “I thanked you for saving Captain Dunn’s life.” She’d been on the ground, securing the entrance of the vault when the Hyperion crashed. There had been a telltale purple flicker of a barrier over the bridge and Cora knew only one biotic with that much control and specialization in barriers. 

 

Sarissa nodded. Her gaze fell to the table, then she straighten in her chair as if preparing to report. “After you and Ryder exposed what happened with Ishara, I knew I had disappointed you. And I wanted to try to explain, so that you could understand why I made the decision I made, even if you disagreed. I wanted you to think well of me again. I thought, maybe if I earn back the respect of someone as dutiful and honest and true as you, it would help make up for the bad choice I’d made.” She looked up into Cora’s face. “After the Battle of Meridian, however, I realized I was falling in love with you. At first I tried to suppress the feelings, but, when I was select for that SCAMP thing, and my top match was you. It gave me hope.”

 

Her admission left Cora breathless. “Why me?” she asked without thinking. A hot blush immediately followed. 

 

“Why not you? Kind, loyal, generous, smart, capable, honest, brave. Your dignity and elegance and beautiful voice. Anyone would be honored to love, and be loved by you.” Sarissa’s smile was kind, her voice warm with admiration. 

 

“But I dragged you off your pedestal,” Cora protested.

 

Sarissa’s gaze fell, hesitantly she slid her hand forward. Cora turn her palm up and Sarissa put her hand in Cora’s “I was already falling when you and Ryder exposed me. You just let me land, hard, I admit. But I made my choice.” She sighed. “Which is why I was afraid you could never love me after I let you down and hurt you. Even so, I wanted to try and earn your respect back, if nothing else”

 

“I can’t go back to admiring you the way I did before,” Cora said quickly.

 

“No,” Sarissa agreed, her dark brown eyes going wide. “This would never work if one of us held sway over the other. I’m not the person I thought I was when we left the Milky Way anyway.”

 

“You’re still a good soldier. You saved my life and the lives of those hostages.”

 

Sarissa pressed her lips together in thought a moment, then said, “That may be, but if this mission has shown me anything, it’s confirmed that I can’t go on like this. I wanted to test myself, and I devalued the life of my pathfinder. I’m a good warrior, perhaps, but I’ve spent too long as a soldier, I think. I’ll do my duty as pathfinder. But if I don’t have a way out, I’ll end up just like Faaren de Roekaar. Half-crazy with grief and hate and hurting the people I profess to be fighting for. Then dead.” She drew a deep breath. “I want there to be more to my life than that. I want to put good things into it, like poetry.” Sarissa sighed. “I miss writing poetry. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to share that life with me?”

 

Cora swallowed, then she said, her voice low, “Did you, just, propose marriage to me?”

 

Sarissa laughed softly. “Yes, I suppose I did. That was the point of being a couple of SCAMPs, though, wasn’t it?”

 

Cora groaned. “That’s a terrible name for that program.” 

 

“You don’t have to give me your answer right away,” Sarissa said. Then added, “Unless you don’t want to.”

 

Cora shook her head quickly. “I don’t mind waiting,” she said. “My CRC person described it as more of a long term investment. I would be happy to get to know you better, in the meantime.” She smiled, feeling a little giddy. “For instance, we could try out our physical compatibility right now.

 

Sarissa fingers tightened a little around hers. Her cheeks took on a dark indigo tint. “If you’re sure?” She scooted her chair a little closer.

 

“I’m sure,” Cora said, her voice soft and low. They leaned toward one another and kissed. It was simple but lingering, then they drew back. Cora regarded Sarissa through half-lidded eyes. Sarissa’s eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, making her look peaceful and rapturous at the same time. Then she opened her eyes and they brought their lips together again. Cora placed her other hand on Sarissa’s firm, muscled thigh to steady herself as the kiss deepened. Sarissa cupped Cora’s cheek, her fingers tangling in Cora’s hair.

 

When they parted, both of them panting a little, Sarissa said, “We shouldn’t get too carried away. You’re still healing and we’re aboard Sara’s ship.” She brushed her thumb over Cora’s lower lip sending shivers of pleasure down Cora’s spine. But she knew Sarissa was right and sat up straight.  

 

Sarissa stroked Cora’s cheek, then let her hand fall. “Besides, we have time. Cora, what did you dream of when you came to Andromeda?”

 

“I’ve always wanted a garden, full of roses,” she replied, shifting so their knees touched. 

 

Sarissa smiled. “Tell me about it.”

 

So Cora did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! This fic was written for my dear friend Michelle Magly as part of our Writer Duel of Feels. I've linked the episode containing Michelle's reading of it. If you enjoyed it, please check out our soundcloud and tumblr blog (just search chicksnfics) for more episodes of our podcast about writing and fanfiction. 
> 
> Also for your listening pleasure, a playlist I compiled while Michelle and I were working our respective stories. There was some thematic overlap of moving beyond the past, pining, and finding love. Link here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoXQ4cyswd_pjo4a8B6rgARyx43pd67kF
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
